Liberty Jones
by michellemybell20
Summary: America has fallen ill. So his daughter, Liberty takes over, for the time. With her first job having a peace meeting between the axis and former allies. She catches the eyes of Germany, Italy, Japan, Romano, Spain, Prussia, France, Russia, China, and England. How does these ten men go on with knowing they have feelings for America's daughter. Will they take advantage of Alfred's si
1. Chapter 1

This is on the phone so sorry if it is short

America has fallen ill. So his daughter, Liberty takes over, for the time. With her first job having a peace meeting between the axis and former allies. She catches the eyes of Germany, Italy, Japan, Romano, Spain, Prussia, France, Russia, China, and England. How does these ten men go on with knowing they have feelings for America's daughter. Will they take advantage of Alfred's sick state and will Liberty let them in. And why do the 2ps care for the young state? Stay tune to find the awensers and see love unwind.

Warnings: lemon, 2p, hetalia, wwIII, axis, allies.

Hetalia x OC

2p hetalia x OC

-/-(Ch apter One: Dad is sick)-/-

I am busy taking dads temp, he has never been sick. Not during the war of independence, the Great Depression, World War I or World War II. Dad has always been strong through it all. He has always been a hero in my eyes. But now he is sick and I have to take on the responsibility of my dad's job! I know this is a reason I was born, but... Oh well I have to hurry, the Allies and Axis peace reunion is tonight. I have to get a lab test for dad and send him to a hidden location in Washington. I take a deep breath and kiss dad's sweaty forehead.

"Get well soon, my hero." I whisper, knowing I won't get a response.

I speed walk out of the room, tears beeding up in my eyes. I have to be strong for not just dad but my country as well. I am the substitute, or replacement for my father. If anything happens to him, I take over.

"Miss Jones?" Someone says gaining my attention

"Yes?"

"You need to send out re placement in New York. Unless you plan to have them here."

"No, call everyone." I tell her "I want you to give them dad's estate address."

"Alright, miss Washington!" She says cheerfully.

Her remark reminds me. Yes, I am not just Liberty Jones. I am the personification of Washington D C and the former personification for the thirteen colonies. If my dad Alfred F Jones was to die. I would take over being the personification of America. At least that is what all the tests says. I do not think I will ever be ready for that.

-time skip-

Moving on throughout the day, I smile in sadness and moved on. Going into the meeting room, in my New York ranch house. It is the home I grew up in before the revoulutonary war. Then stayed there until dad starts to head out west. Then when Washington was made in statehood. I became the personification of the captital of my dad's country.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a French accent. "Bonjour, mon cher. My name is Franc-"

"Francis Bonnefoy, personification of the country of love, France." I interrupted. "Take a seat we will start once everyone is here."

"But, mon cher!" He whines. "You have not told me how you know my identity! Let me gusse that idiot, America tol- uhh!"

I cut him off by flipping him over my shoulder and snapping on his back.

"What did you do that for!?" he yells out his question.

"Never insult him in front of me, Francis Bonnefoy." I tell him, my tone deadly.

-Translations:

.bonjour, mon cher: hello, my dear (French)


	2. Chapter 2

Aging on phone

-/-(Chapt er Two: Meeting)-/ /-

As the seven men came into the room, I began to wonder if I could do this! Dad would tell me I can do anything! Because... I'm the heroine! So I lift my chin and stare dead ahead. I am going to do this! And so the meeting starts!

"Hello, I bet you are wondering who I am and where America is." I tell them.

"Yes, where is that twit! It is time for our meeting and there is a strange girl here!" Shouts England.

"Well, Mr. Arthur Kirkland, I will tell you." I snarl at him, glaring all the while.

"What is it miss..."

"Jones, my name is Liberty Jones." I pause to look at there confused faces. "I am America's biological daughter."

There was silence than shouts!

"Bloody hell! How did that happen?"

"That explains the cher strength!"

"Amerika has child?"

"Your America's bambino?!"

"But your so cute!"

"Mr. America has a daughter? It is a pleasure to meet you!"

Germany snaps. "Will you all shut your mouths! She will explain and awnser questions one at a time. First will be, England."

"Okay love, how is it that you are America's daughter?

"I was born in a Native American women, dad impregnated her. I was born three months later. Then quickly aged to a five year old." I explained.

"Are you a personification, cher?" France asks.

"Yes, after I aged to five I stop and became the personification of the thirteen colonies. America found me and raised me two years before he rebaled and fought for independence." I awesered.

"You age like we do, da?" Russia asks in a child like voice.

"Yes, what was your first clue." I remark

"Someone was obviously, not taught manners." Russia cheers.

"So, I like the way I was raised."

"You are the very funny! I like that, sunflower." I blush at being called a sunflower.

"What is you job now?" Germany asks.

"Finally, a smart question. I am the personification of DC and I take care of things when dad is away. Like filling in."

"So where is mr. America?" Japan asks.

"Vacation, he needed some R and R, so I am in charge while he is away." I awnser skillfully.

"If you are in charge, can we have pasta, bella!"

"Sure, it is lunch." I tell him and we all head to wards the kitchen.

-Translation:

.Cher: dear (French)

.Ameirka: America (Russian)

.bambino: baby (Italian)

.da: yes (Russian)

.bella: beautiful (Italian)


End file.
